


A' Draar Ni

by Deadinsidetm_Alyx



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Angst, Bounty Hunters, Corin Valentis - Freeform, Din Djarin - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Mando'a, Mandorin MerMay Contest, MerMay 2020, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadinsidetm_Alyx/pseuds/Deadinsidetm_Alyx
Summary: It was supposed to be a easy job...
Relationships: Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret)/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Kudos: 49





	A' Draar Ni

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts).



Corin grunts as he shoulders into another bounty hunter, stunning but not stopping them. He uses that spare moment to glance over at Din. He was holding his blade and slicing through the hunters with ease, shark tail swiping at any advances. 

It was supposed to be an easy job, just a pick-up and delivery of some valuable cargo. But as Din and Corin were swimming back, the small bounty in tow, a handful of bounty hunters cornered them. They were looking for the kid but didn't hesitate to attack the two mermen as well.

Corin blocks another hit and jabs at the hunter with his own blade, stabbing them and sending them frantically paddling backward. 

Corin internally curses bad luck for them getting ambushed, but praises good luck for making sure the child had grumpily stayed at their lodging and thankfully hadn't followed. 

He is quickly shaken out of his thoughts of the child by another oncoming hunter. Their eel tail curling ominously behind as they advance. Corin took note of the long unwieldy spear they carried, with its wide, semi-curved blade, before he drew his own knife once more. Corin dodges a cocky jab with the spear and rushes in, managing to get a slice across their upper side before reeling back. He glances back to Din, now with two fairly large hunters after him, and makes up his mind.

He rears up and hits the hunter harshly across the side with his tail, before swimming quickly to Din. He stabs the smaller, goldfish, hunter quickly in the right shoulder blade before punching them hard across the jaw. 

"I had that," Din mutters under his breath before he lurches forward and drives his knife up and through the other hunter. 

Corin sighs as Din shrugs off the limp hunter and turns to face him. "Let's get back to the kid." Corin says, panting slightly. "Right.” Din replies, starting to swim up to Corin. Right as he starts to approach, looking at Corin, Din stops for a moment. He draws his blade again and jolts forward.

"Corin, move!" Din shouts. 

Corin starts to turn, drawing his knife once more. He moves just in time to see the eel hunter from earlier, a trail of blood floating behind them, bring down their raised spear. 

A sharp pain, then a ripping sensation, goes through his tail fin. Corin flinches back, and chokes on a pained yelp.

Din growls out a string of angry curses in Mando’a, and launches toward the sneering hunter, his eyes filled with rage. The hunter’s grin quickly fades into a look of horror as Din plunges the blade into them, twisting cruelly.  


Din slices across their throat for good measure then turns quickly back to Corin. "Kriff" he mumbles, then pulls out a few scrap pieces of fabric from the pouch at his side. 

Corin hisses as Din ties up the fin, staunching some of the blood that was floating up from the wound, but focuses on the reassurances in Mando’a that Din mutters as he works. "That will do for now, we need to get back to the village for this," Din says stiffly, trying to mask the underlining panic in his voice.

"O-okay" Corin stutters out, still in mild shock from the attack.

Din nodded and bent down, pulling the bleeding betta merman into his arms gently. 

"Hey-" Corin protests, "I can swim, you don't have to carry me," he said guiltily, looking down. "Really, Din, it's fine-" 

"It's not fine." Din cuts him off quickly, leaving no room for further argument. "You're hurt, Corin. Just think about yourself for once. Please.” Din ends his outburst gently, looking down at Corin with eyes full of concern. 

"Okay, I'm sorry," Corin says quietly. Din shakes his head solemnly, and leans down, pressing his forehead to Corin's.

"I should have gotten there quicker." Din whispers guiltily.

Corin lets out a shaky sigh and winces as he leans into the touch, closing his eyes briefly. 

Din pulls back reluctantly and glances back to the lifeless hunters. He scowls, but starts back to the village, swimming as quickly as he can but making sure not to jostle Corin. Corin unknowingly leans into Din's chest, comforting him through the growing pain in his tail. He didn't want to even look at it. 

Of course, bad luck had struck again.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The water has turned darker as night falls over them both. The few lights of the village were still flickering, but its inhabitants were all inside for the night. Din looks around as he swims, still carrying Corin towards the small inn that was their lodging.

Din pushes the door open with his shoulder, quickly, but not so fast that he jostles Corin. Corin, eyes screwed shut in pain, was trying to keep quiet and not think about the wound. 

He hadn't looked yet, but knew it would be ugly.

Din swims in and sighed as he sees the innkeeper, slumped over at her desk. Better she not know about what her patrons got up too. 

Din hesitates for a moment, pondering getting a medic, but he had enough medical knowledge to take care of him. Any doctors would be half-asleep if they tried to work on Corin anyway, and Din wouldn't accept that.

Din swims up to the higher levels of the building and opens the door to their room, swimming in and immediately depositing Corin onto the bed. 

The child was asleep in his crib in the corner of the room, gripping at the blankets.

Corin winces as he was put down, though the move was gentle his tail still twinged with a sharp pain. Din removes the bloody fabric, pleased to see most of the bleeding had stopped he swims quickly across the room to grab a med-pack.

As Din was opening up a med-pack Corin finally got the courage to look down. 

Dear maker. 

It was worse than he thought. 

The wound isn’t deep, and didn’t go up high so it wasn't necessarily deadly, but the swinging motion of the blade paired with him trying to swim away had made the cut jagged. It tore up and across the expanse of his tail fin, thankfully not far enough to severe any parts but. 

It isn’t nice to see. 

Corin's shoulders sink at the sight, looking down at the cut fin. Any and all confidence that Corin had built up on their travels started to ebb out of him. 

Din notices the sag to Corin’s shoulders and turns quickly, making sure he wasn't slipping into unconsciousness.

He sighs with some relief but worry returns swiftly as he looks at Corin's face, and downturned eyes. Din peers at him with a frown of concern, but slowly drifts over with the med-pack.

"The bleeding stopped, that’s good,” Din said quietly, hoping to distract Corin as he applied some healing salve. 

Corin just nods, staring blankly down at the bed. 

Din glances up to him but continues, "Shouldn't need stitches." He murmured. He goes to grab more gauze but hesitates. Din looks over to the dozing child, and starts to move over to him. Before he could Corin weakly grabs his wrist. 

A spike of electricity runs through Din at the touch, and he quickly stops. 

"You know they would want to help you," He says softly, looking back to Corin.

"I know," he replies, looking down, "but they shouldn't have to fix my own mistakes, my bad luck." he says guiltily, still not willing to meet the other man's eyes. "Besides," Corin chuckles, "it'll stop everyone trying to mess with me at bars." he says quietly, a self-deprecating air to his words. 

As if he never knew why people thought he looked nice at all.

Din's heart clenches at that, his eyes looking down at Corin with a deep sadness. 

Din slowly turns back to Corin and lightly takes his chin, lifting it up so he can see those beautiful blue eyes.

Din could, and often did, get lost in them so easily. Their blue deeper than the ocean that surrounded them, a constant crescendo of thoughts reflected in them like the waves he rarely saw. 

But he knew his _karta_ couldn't see that yet. Maybe one day Din could show Corin how beautiful he really was. 

"It may drive them away, though I doubt it," Din says quietly before continuing, drifting closer to Corin. "but never me." 

Corin looks at Din, eyes glossy and occasionally shifting down but the hand on his jaw was comforting, grounding. He listens.

Din moves his hand to cup Corin's cheek, and feels the other man lean against it with a sigh. "You are so beautiful," Din murmurs, eyes flicking across Corin’s face. 

The words leave his mouth with a tone of reverence. Using all his strength to make Corin believe him. 

Din brings his other hand to rest on Corin's other cheek, thumb stroking slowly over his face. Corin searches Din's face for a moment then lets his eyes drift closed, letting out a quiet hum of contentment. Din shifts his right hand to the back of Corins neck, pulling him into a gentle kov'nyn. 

Corin smiles softly as their foreheads touch. 

" _Vor entye_."

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> Karta- Heart  
> Vor entye- Thank you
> 
> A' draar ni- But never me


End file.
